A Little Misunderstanding
by TotalTownie
Summary: "Ah! Kyo-kun!" Shigure's eyes widened. What is Kyo doing in Tohru's room? Poor Shigure. (Kyo/Tohru implied)


**Hi there! Welcome! Etc…**

**First thing: I didn't write this story. My best friend—let's call her Milly—did. She's obsessed with Fruits Basket **_**(M—Excuse me? I'm not –insert another friends name here—!) **_**and I am not (: Oh yeah, and also, she doesn't have an account here and I love her very much so I offered to put it up for her **_**(M—I should start paying you! If I gave you £50 would you write a lemon? **_**Me—No).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Fruits Basket, not the story idea. Though without MY laptop, this wouldn't be possible. –Insert evil laugh—**

_**M—Hope you enjoy! **_**On with the story!**

* * *

**A Little Misunderstanding**

* * *

Shigure Sohma was walking down the corridor of his house after taking a shower. It was a beautiful day; the sun was beaming down on the Earth, hanging on the background of a clear blue sky.

"High School Girls, High School Girls~ One, two, three…High School Girls, all for me~." Shigure sang happily as he walked; the good weather was obviously affecting his mood.

He was just about walk down the stairs when suddenly—

"A-ah~"

Shigure snapped his head in the direction of the sound. He found that the moan came from Tohru's room.

_Hmm…Was that Tohru-kun? I wonder if she's okay…? Maybe I should check on her…_Shigure thought with a bit of concern. Cautiously, he made his way over to the door and lifted his balled hand ready to knock when he was stopped by another sudden moan.

"Ah! K-Kyo-kun!"

Shigure's eyes widened. _What is Kyo doing in Tohru's room?_ He just stood there behind the door, shocked.

"A-ah! Kyo-kun! T-t-that…H-hurt-ts…Ah!"

"It wouldn't hurt if you would just lay still!" Came the boy's response. "Just relax, you'll see it'll feel good."

"Ah~"

_What the hell are they doing? _Shigure was really concerned by now. What was Kyo doing to his precious flower?

"AHHH!" Tohru made a gasping noise and let out a loud yowl.

"Damn it Tohru! You make too much noise!" Shigure heard Kyo hiss at the girl.

"I-ah! I'm sorry Kyo-kun, it-it just feels so…so…s-sensitive. O-oh!"

"I know. I'll try to be gentle I promise."

"A-ah~!"

"Is that better?"

"Y-yes…Ah!"

Shigure was actually scared by now. His eyes were so wide they could practically fall out of their sockets. What was his innocent flower doing in that room with Kyo?

Poor Shigure. He was so shocked, he couldn't even move! Though he did wonder why it bothered him; he was after all, a complete pervert.

But it was Tohru in there! It was her voice moaning! Her voice that was saying all these things! It was his INNOCENT FLOWER!

"Ah, yes! R-right there…Ah! N-no…Don't stop! Ah~ Kyo-kun!"

"I told you it would feel good."

"A-ah, it does! It feels…amazing."

The pervert's face grew pale, fear clearly displayed around his features. He was shaking slightly yet he couldn't move from that spot.

"K-Kyo-kun…Hnnn…W-what's that wet stuff? Ah!" Tohru gasped.

"Don't worry about it. I told you: it'll make you feel better."

"I-it feels w-weird…Hn! I-it feels sore…Ahh~."

"I promise it will help. It will make the process faster."

"Ah~!"

That was all the dog of the zodiac cold take. He backed away from the door, legs shaking. Slowly he walked down the stair and then faster and faster until he'd sprinted down the last few, traumatised.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Shigure called out, scared for his life and he speeded out of the main door attempting to find his more sensible cousin.

"A-ah~! W-what was that?" Tohru asked as she lifted herself into a kneeling position on her bed.

"Dunno. Probably the perverted dog being an idiot again. I don't know what his problem is…Nor do I care." Kyo responded as he continued to massage Tohru's sore back. She winced and gasped in pain at his touch.

"A-ah! Kyo-kun! I-it hurts!" She complained.

"When, no wonder it hurts, you scratched your freakin' back raw!" He barked in response. "How the hell did you manage to do it Tohru?"

"I-I hnn…Tripped over on my way home when I was coming back from work and—Ah! Fell on the concrete flat on my back." She explained.

"Stupid onigiri…" Kyo muttered in response, though his voice had a tender edge.

"A-ah~ W-what is that wet stuff?" Tohru questioned once again, cringing at the feeling of the cold gel that Kyo was rubbing into the scratches on her back.

"Kami Tohru, stop whining about will you? It's just like medicine! I told you already, it'll make the healing process faster!"

"O-okay."

"Geez, you really need to be more careful." The boy shook his head in disapproval.

"I-I promise I will Kyo-kun."

"And stop making so much noise…What if someone walks by and hears you? They'll think we're doing 'Kami-knows-what'!"

Tohru blushed madly at the idea. How bad would that be? "I-I promise to be quiet too, Kyo-kun."

* * *

**End**

* * *

**So…what do you think of Milly's story? If you hated it, it has shit to do with me. **_**(M-But be honest with your reviews. I like honest people.)**_

**If you liked it, it still has shit to do with me. But M-chan will be glad… **

**Review. Please.**

**Milly & Soph [TT. Hell yeah, you know my nickname!]**


End file.
